


Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: The Master is about to leave the TARDIS for the first time since his unfortunate circumstances arose.





	Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



"There, that should allow your umbilical connection to the TARDIS to tunnel through higher dimensions," the Doctor said, closing the right anterior panel. "I've given your off switch to Alison," he added pointedly.

"Good. She's rather less capricious than you are."

"The Doctor's told me all about the sort of antics you used to get up to," Alison said. "No trying to take over anything: universes, planets, people ..."

"Not even the tiniest soupçon of hypnotism?"

"No!" Alison said.

"Wouldn't work for him in this body anyway," the Doctor observed casually.

"Shall we, then?"

The TARDIS doors opened. Everything lay beyond.


End file.
